


Accords

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War (Marvel) Spoilers, Gen, Hiding, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Running, Safehouses, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds out about about the Sokovia Accords and tells Bruce to go into hiding.</p><p>aka. Bruce goes to Fiji.</p><p>Contains Civil War trailer spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accords

**Author's Note:**

> 12th in series.

General Ross had just told Clint and the Avengers about the Sokovia Accords, which were drawn out to regulate the Avengers. Clint knew that the last mission that went FUBAR was the last straw for the government.  
However General Ross's involvement worried him. He did not want Bruce anywhere close to that man. He knew Ross would take the first chance to arrest his boyfriend and that in turn would provoke the Hulk.  
Clint also knew Ross was pursuing Barnes who Steve had found and was hiding. Steve looked less than pleased with the Accords. Tony seems to be with Ross on capturing Barnes. Clint was pretty sure the blame was being pinned on the ex-Hydra assassin.  
As he entered his apartment, he found Bruce in their cooking.

Bruce looked up and smiled, " Hey how was the meeting ? "

When Clint didn't answer, Bruce came towards him, " Are you OK, Clint ? "

Clint seemed to snap out of his thoughts, " I am fine. Bruce we need to talk."

Bruce said, " OK."

Clint said, " You know how the recent Avengers mission went side ways and resulted in a lot of casualties. Well, that was the last straw for the Government. They have proposed something called the Sokovia Accords to regulate the Avengers. Also the recent events are being blamed on Cap's boyfriend, Barnes."

Bruce says," OK, but that's not why you are worried."

Clint sighs and says," The man behind the Accords is General Ross."

Bruce freezes and the Hulk growls at the mention of his enemy. Bruce takes a deep breath and waits for Clint to continue.

Clint continues, " I don't want that man anywhere near you, Bruce. I don't want him to have any reason to hurt you and provoke the Hulk.'

Bruce says, " So what do you want to do ? "

Clint says, " I want you to go in hiding. I have a safe house in Fiji no one knows anything about. Just stay there until things cool down."

Bruce was silent for sometime. He didn't want to leave Clint alone but his boyfriend was right, Ross could provoke the Hulk and cause more destruction. Finally he said, " OK, but we talk regularly on an encrypted line."

Clint nodded, " Enjoy your time there."

The next day Clint took a Quinjet saying he was visiting his family and he and Bruce went to Fiji. After setting Bruce up in the safe house, Clint returned having made up his mind to help Steve. He knew that a line had been drawn and he would have to choose a side. He just hoped there wont be any lasting damage.


End file.
